


Where Stars Fall Alternatively: Carve your name into this home

by AzrielWinchester



Series: The Gift of Love [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Clint Barton, BAMF Laura Barton, Clint and Laura Barton's Family, Gen, Minor Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Peter Quill Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzrielWinchester/pseuds/AzrielWinchester
Summary: Prompt/Headcanon:Omg. If Quill were born on a farm how freaking cliche would it be if Clint ended up living there?I mean, he supposedly grew up in St. Charles but that's still kind of vague. He very well could have lived on a farm the first few years of his life. I just think it would be funny. I'm in no way thinking this is actually true. It would be funny to see Quill maybe fly Clint home and be like.......hold up.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton
Series: The Gift of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Where Stars Fall Alternatively: Carve your name into this home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElisaPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/gifts).



> Thank you to the lovely ElisaPhoenix for your brilliant ideas and for the Mama Bear Verse! Credit for the prompt goes to you!
> 
> Valerie Stark-Strange belongs to the ever lovely ElisaPhoenix!
> 
> And Jarvis is my OC.
> 
> Please don't use either without crediting the creator! Thank You!

Quill sighed as he flew the Quinjet towards the approximate location of the Barton Family Farm. He and Clint were picking Laura and the Barton kids up for The Avengers Annual Captain America's birthday/Fourth of July Party at the lake house, normally Stephen would just portal everyone there. But this year was a little different thanks to little Valerie and 14 year old Jarvis. Valerie had been a pleasant surprise for The Avengers as a whole; Jarvis as unfair to the kid as it was, had been a jarring shock to everyone. Quill sighed again thinking wistfully of the hazy summer days spent with his Mother and Grandfather. _'Mom what would you do if you were here?'_

"So where around here do you live again… because everything looks the same to me?" Quill grinned softly, he didn't often spend time with the reclusive archer, but Scott had nothing but praise for Quill's fellow blonde. 

"You'll want to land in that clearing up ahead of us to the left." Clint pointed out a small almost missable clearing just up ahead. Quill engaged the landing and camouflage sequences simultaneously. Much to Clint's apparent relief.

"Soooooo, what do you think of Jarvis Stark?" Quill was fishing for clues to Clint's sudden and unexpected protectiveness of the newest member of the Stark-Strange family. 

"He's sweet in the way that young kids are sweet to a favorite family member. But he's also fucking terrified of disappointing Tony and Barnes." Clint spoke softly as the Quinjet finally settled and the hangerbay door opened. Quill and Clint exited the plane to a clearing that was much, much bigger than it looked from the air. That wasn't what caught Quill's attention though, it was the uncannily familiar farmhouse and barn that sat unassumingly in front of him. 

"Why's your house look so fucking familiar?" Quill was horribly confused right now and he didn't need that on top of all the other stress that he was dealing with right now. 

"I don't know! How am I supposed to know where you lived on fucking Earth?" Clint looked just as bewildered as Quill felt, the Space Pirate looked around some more, trying to figure out why it all felt so familiar before asking, "...can I come inside?"

"Sure." Soft and sincere Clint clapped him on the shoulder before heading inside himself. 

There was only one way to know if what he suspected was true or not. Taking a deep breath he went inside and found Laura, "Laura do you mind if I if look into the rooms of the house where the roof forms one of the walls? I just want to make sure I'm just imagining things." Laura, bless her heart, only laughed and said "Knock yourself out, Sweetie! I've already got the kids and myself ready to go, we'll be moving our stuff out to the Quinjet for about 20 minutes." She waved off his halfhearted attempt to help and sent him upstairs. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

It only took him fifteen minutes to find what he was looking for, right above the oldest kids desk where _his_ bed was when he was a kid. Carved into the side of one of roof trusses was his signature:

_**Peter Jason Quill** _

_**Star Lord** _

It was about ten minutes later that Clint came looking for him. "Did you figure out why my house looks familiar?"

"It's home... I... I never thought I'd see it again. Do you know that Cooper's room was mine when I was little." Quill started sniffling because he was trying his hardest not to cry, like a little kid. "It's amazing how little it's changed. I... Thank you for letting me look around." Clint looked at him like he didn't understand how anyone coped with Quill's moods.

"Well I guess we've got to tell Cooper that he sleeping in Star Lord's old room." Clint patted his shoulder awkwardly as they made their way downstairs towards the kitchen.

"No way! Really Dad?!"

"Is everything alright boys?" It's Laura's question that breaks the dam holding his tears back.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

After much begging and pleading on the kids end of things and Laura's steadfast determination the Barton family agree to unofficially adopt Quill as their own and they even give him a permanent room in the house.

Somewhere in the afterlife Meridith Quill sighed in bittersweet relief, her little boy had finally come home.

Fin


End file.
